


Little Things: Janto

by lunalovespudding3



Series: Little Things [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, but pain, there is happiness too, there is pain here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word Janto drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Trap, India, Muse, Wrong, Key

**Trap**

Ianto was trapped. He and Tosh were trapped, at the nonexistent mercy of the cannibals.  _Humans._

One of them slowly dragged a cleaver across his cheek. Called him veal.

And then there was a crash, and the trap was broken. It was  _Jack_ , Jack, driving through the wall. He looked fierce, furious... He was like a knight in shining armor.  _Does that make me a damsel in distress?_ Ianto thought deliriously.

And from them on, he saw Jack differently. He wasn't a monster - he was protecting his team.

And that day, Ianto fell a little in love with Jack.

 

**India**

"In the future, a couple centures forward, you leave Earth. Each country goes to its own ship - Starship UK (although Scotland splits off), Starship France, et cetera." Jack begn to explain. He had fallen into the habit of telling Ianto stories about his adventures in time and space as they lay in bed, exhausted after a few rounds of sex. Ianto's head rested on Jack's chest, and they were calmly entangled.

"My favorite was Starship India. It's lavish, has all the best food, decorations..." he trailed off; Ianto had fallen asleep. Jack kissed his forehead and settled back, content.

 

**Muse**

Jack was, in general, a pensive man. He could muse on things for days - often on a rooftop.

Now, he was musing on Ianto.

They had been sleeping together for months. Their unspoken arrangement - no feelings, no strings, was infuriating Jack. He had noticed somethign special about Ianto since they'd met, but he knew Ianto wouldn't want to get into a relationship.

And Jack couldn't - he couldn't fall in love with someone who would die so soon, and leave him more broken than before.

But as he mused, he realized:  _it was too late to stop._

 

**Wrong**

Ianto Jones's greatest fear was his family - specifically, what his family would say if they found out he was in love with a man. His parents were both dead, but his siblings... He had one sister and two brothers, and his oldest brother was the reason he moved to London. Alun had married at twenty-five and announced that none of his children would grow up with the 'new' views, like evolution. And the notion that homosexuality was okay.

Ianto had packed pretty quickly, knowing he could never tell them. 

They would think he was wrong. He knew he wasn't.

 

**Key**

While searching for something around the Hub, Gwen found something perplexing.

"Jack, what's this?" She asked at lunch, holding up the object. "It was lying by the lift. Looks like a key."

Jack saw it and grinned. Upon hearing the word 'key,' Ianto (who always seemed to be nearby) jerked his head up.

"I was looking for that." He took it. "Would have put a wrench in things if Ianto couldn't let me out."

Gwen looked puzzled, then saw a glint in the corner - handcuffs. Of course, Ianto made a note to clean up better, blushing. Jack winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Wednesday, starting 2/12.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cake, Horse, Light, Eyes, Blood

**Cake**

Ianto Jones was talented. He was smart, gorgeous, brave, could make coffee more addictive than drugs. It seemed Jack discovered something new his boyfriend was good at every day.

Today, it was his skill at baking cake.

Ianto came out of their kitchen, wiping his hands clean. "Should be ready in half an hour."

Jack grinned. He noticed Ianto still had a bit of flour on his cheek, so he stood up and licked it off. "Delicious," he murmured.

"Save your appetite," Ianto chastised mockingly.

"Come on. You know I'm insatiable," Jack purred.

Ianto sensed he wasn't talking about cake.

 

**Horse**

There were nearly infinite species of aliens. Some were beautiful, but some - like these - were just lost.

They had four spindly legs and long noses, like horses. "You can stay in the Hub until we get your ship fixed," Jack said.

"We thank you."

"Ianto," he called, "fix up two cells for our guests? Away from the Weevils, please, and unlocked."

Ianto complied, slipping.

The aliens looked at him curiously. "You give orders to your mate?"

Jack scowled. "He's not my mate. He's - my employee." They made disbelieving noises, and Jack stalked off to his office.

 

**Light**

The creature suddenly emitted a blinding light. Ianto closed his eyes instinctively, and something hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a  _thump_.

"Ianto!" Jack's voice. Ianto's eyes fluttered open, squinting through the light. Whatever it was dimmed, and he saw Jack standing over some alien. He rushed over to where Ianto lay. "Ianto, you okay?"

He sat up gingerly, rubbing at his eyes to get the black spots out of his vision. "Yeah, I - I'm fine."

Jack pulled him to his feet, running his hands over Ianto's shoulders to assure himself he was alive.

 

**Eyes**

Jack's eyes were as mysterious as he was. Ianto couldn't see past them, and it scared him sometimes. His lover - God, that word sounded ridiculous - had seen so much, done so much, and he could see all their horrors when Jack let his guard down. This wasn't often, but when he did, Ianto wanted to draw him loose and never let him go.

Jack's eyes were often smiling, often winking, always hard. Never open.

But once in a while, they lay together and Jack talked to Ianto. Humanity's past, its future. And he looked, for once, purely human.

 

**Blood**

Whenever Ianto saw Jack covered in blood, his heart plummeted. He knew he would resurrect, but it was upsetting to see his lover dead on the ground - understatement.

Besides, what if he didn't return? If he died for good? He would never know how much love Ianto really had for him, and Ianto would never know if Jack held the same feeling.

Ianto was sure he didn't. Jack was amazing; why would he love someone so ordinary? No, Ianto knew he was just a spot in the forever of Jack's life.

Of course, this was the exact opposite of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is... late. By a couple hours. Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy these emotions in whatever form they may take, and review/leave kudos!


End file.
